Rear automatic braking systems alert a driver of potential hazards while the vehicle is reversing. It also applies automatic braking to avoid or mitigate collisions with objects behind the vehicle. Such a system is referred to as a SAE level 1 driving automation system, which means that while it is capable of avoiding some collisions within its control and capabilities it cannot avoid all possible collisions.
In an SAE level 1 driving automation system, the driving mode specific execution by a driver assistance system of either steering or acceleration using information about the driving environment and with the expectation that the human driver performs all remaining aspects of a driving task, the driver assist system and the driver both have responsibilities for stopping the vehicle when it is in reverse.
Some drivers tend to rely completely on a driver assistance system while driving in reverse. It is considered a misuse of such a system for a driver to rely on it to prevent a rear-traveling collision. A method and apparatus to detect when a driver is misusing a rear automatic braking system would be an improvement over the prior art.